Previously, many types of caps or lids have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to enclose and seal a vacuum container and still permit removal of a liquid within when desired.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date5,918,761WessingerJul. 6, 19996,273,306 B1TakagawaAug. 14, 20016,468,332 B2Goglio et al.Oct. 22, 20026,505,752 B2Rolfes et al.Jan. 14, 20036,659,302 B2LinDec. 9, 20036,752,287 B1LinJun. 22, 20047,735,698 B2LinJun. 15, 20107,806,044 B2LinOct. 5, 2010
Wessinger in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,761 teaches a double wall insulated container with a removable cover mounted on the container having a sealing surface in sealing engagement with a second surface on a sealing ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,306 B1 issued to Takagawa relates to a lid for a liquid container appropriate for pouring drinks like coffee. The container contains a pouring spout extending from the container with a perforated portion to deter the entry of trash while allowing the liquid to pour smoothly. The lid is hinged to the container upper portion.
Goglio et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,332 B2 discloses a one-way degassing valve for containers of aromatic products, such as coffee etc. which comprises a valve body, a valve element and a filter including a selective filter layer, preferably of activated charcoal allowing the passage of low molecular weight gasses such as carbon dioxide while retaining high molecular weight gasses that constitute the product's aroma. An oxygen and CO2 absorbing layer eliminates the residual oxygen present within the container and suitably reduces the amount of CO2.
Rolfes et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,752 B2 teaches a coffee server having a hinged lid. An offset brew path is provided through the stopper which includes the hinged cover removably attached to the pour spout neck with the cover pivoted to permit coffee from a brewer to enter the server through an offset portion of the stopper during the refilling process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,302 B2 issued to Lin is for a leak proof coffee mug lid utilizing a lid body with an aperture the middle, which includes valve positioning indexing shoulders. The body has a number of outlet ports for dispensing coffee or liquid. A valve guide plate is disposed within the aperture which includes an upwardly protruding push ring and a gasketed valve plate that is slideably positioned within the push ring. When the twist knob is rotatably reversed, the valve plate returns to it's at rest position, under spring compression, securing the liquid in a leak proof manner.
Lin in U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,698 B2 discloses a vacuum insulated no-drip carafe with a lid. The lid engages the top of the bottle and incorporates a pouring spout with a liquid cavity running through into the interior of the carafe. The lid includes an attached handle having a spring loaded lever that pivotally snaps into the lid. The lever has an integral downwardly projecting plug finger that engages the liquid cavity when at rest. When compressed, the finger is pivoted away from the cavity permitting a beverage to flow freely until manually released.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited U.S. patents issued to Lin in U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,287 B1 and No. 7,806,044 B2 also of Lin.